1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric energy storage device for a motor vehicle, such as a high-voltage energy storage for a hybrid or electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltage energy storage devices used in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles are discharged relatively intensely when an electric machine of the vehicle is operated in motor mode and are charged relatively intensely when the electric machine is operated in generator mode. Electric energy storage devices have a housing and storage modules accommodated in the housing.
Separate devices are used in the prior art to position and mount an electric energy storage device in the motor vehicle. Thus, DE 10 2008 059 680 A1 discloses a battery holding device that comprises a tray-like holding element to accommodate a battery, a clip enclosing the tray-like holding element, and a fixing element fastened on the clip and used to fix the battery in the tray-like holding element. Thus, a separate device is required in the prior art to fasten or mount an electric energy storage device in the motor vehicle. This increases the number of devices that have to be installed in the motor vehicle and, as a result, increases the weight of the vehicle.
It is the underlying object of the present invention to provide a novel electric energy storage device for a motor vehicle.